Letting go
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have been together for years but now it's time to let each other go for better or for worse. they do not know but what they do know is that they will always love each other no matter what.


**This is other fic about Sakura and Gaara but sadly a could-be-sad-story-I-do-no-know-yet you'll just have to find out like I am ;)**

It was a day like any other day for both Sakura and Gaara they would get up, have a shower, get dress, have breakfast then head to work. Gaara would head over to the dojo and work with his students and Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura would head on over to the hospital and work on her patients for that day. Yeah everything for them was just peachy but things always as they seem...

BEEP, BEEP, BEE...

**I thought he'd listen to me...**

"Ah" a pink haired doctor said crawling out of bed "Gaara it's time to get up it's... 6:30 AM OH MY GOD WE ARE LATE" she yelled

"Uh... for what it's Sunday remember... that damn clock keeps going off again fucking hell" he threw the covers off and rubbed his tired eyes "I thought you were supposed to get it fixed remember" and said very annoyed,

"Uh no you were to get it fixed and anyways it is Monday so we are late you idiot so get the freaking hell up before I make you' she said angrily'

"Listen woman I don't share this bed with you just so you can be a bitch now shut up and would you remember to fix things when I ask" with that he went up and took a shower.

"But Gaara-"

"Shut the hell up woman" she lowered her and wept,

_Why is he like this I love so much yet he treats me like am nothing_ Sakura though to her he doesn't even listen anymore.

**But I guess I was wrong because I can't even stop him anymore..**

Gaara got home and was in a _really_ bad mood that evening asa he just found out that now the bills are going up higher which means their money they earn is going to the rent of their house, they barely had the money in the first place and with Sakura going to college just makes things worse there.

"AH... FREAKING HELL" he screamed and punched the wall.

"Gaara whats... the matter" she began to shake, he was only like this when he was angry... or worse... pissed.

"The freaking bills that's what, they going up higher every freaking god damn day and with you going to college just make the matter worse, you be a doctor" he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well yeah but... what's wrong with me being a doctor and why are you being such an ass to me" she pointed her finger at him.

"I'll tell you what" he started smashing everything that got into his way breaking every fallible that they ever owned.

"Gaara please...stop will do something about it... but please... just stop" she hugged him from behind, he did stop. But though her across the room and breaking the wall.

_I__ can't even stop him anymore._

**Now he hurts but not just emotionally but physically**

Sakura sat in their small living room while reading a magazine about life and how to live it when she was about to grab her cup of coffee she spilled it by mistake _oh no better get this out before __Gaara__ sees_ and with that she temped to clean it up.

1 hour later,

"Oh no it's not coming out dear god please no" she was saying more to herself then anyone but with that said an angry red haired walked right in the door and looking very pissed

"Oh Sakura cared to explain both this and this" he said looking at a stain in his shirt and the stain in the floor.

she smile "Oh this well I was just you know enjoying both the coffee and a magazine when I spilled it by mistake I guess" she laughed a little trying to lighten up the mood but of course she knew it would only make him angrier.

"Really and how did this get on _my_ shirt this morning...hmm" he said with a look on his face saying you-better-not-be-lying-or-face-hell which she was beginning to see a lot lately.

"I really have no idea Gaara maybe you could have spilled something on it this morning" she shrugged. Big mistake

"Oh really I did this then'' he said while punching and pushing and beating her till she was purple and couldn't take no more.

"You are such a useless bitch you know that" and then walked out the living room and into their 'bedroom'

_He hurts me not only emotionally but physically as well_

**My friends say to end it while I still can...**

Ino and Sakura were sitting at Ino's place and talking about Sakura's relationship with Gaara

"Sakura... look at yourself... what has he done to you" she said drinking her tea

"Lots of things Ino lots of things" she said tear threating to spill.

"Girl he used to be _everything _a girl could want but now" she said shaking her head "his everything a girl _doesn't want"_

_"I know"_

"Why don't you break up with him Sakura?"

_"Funny_ Hinata said the same thing" she smiled and laughed

"Sakura... why are you still with him"

"I don't know any more maybe because... because"

"Because?"

"I should go Gaara is going to be home soon cya" she shook her head and smiled and waved at her friend

"C...ya" Ino waved back

_Even my friends say to end it before its too late_

**I don't know why am still here with him...**

Sakura stayed still while she watches Gaara have a mentally break down with everything in the house and shouting curses to everything and one.

_Why am I still here with Gaara?_

Do I really love this man before now?

_Gaara isn't the same man I fell in love with all those _

_Years ago, back then he was handsome and charming everything a girl wanted _

_I used to have that back then... what did happen we never used to fight or argue_

_Or even... hurt one other do I really love this man before now... or just a_

_That boy I used to love...no not anymore...oh god is so confessed does he even_

_Love me back... I don't think... not anymore I think_

No, I don't love him anymore

"Gaara I have something really important I have to tell you" she said playing with her hands,

"Well spite it out already" he said clearly annoyed

"Gaara... I... really don't... really don't love... you ... anymore then I used to "she said bowing her head in shame

"Wha... what... you mean-" shock on his face and sadness

"Yes Gaara I am no longer in love with you. You've hurt me too much and I can never forgive you for what you done" Tear coming out her eyes

"You're no longer the man I used to know so I've packed my stuff and am leaving... now goodbye... Gaara" she kissed his forehead and walked away.

_I no longer love him._

**It's time to let go and go home,**

_I'm finally feel free and alive now that I'm away from Gaara, though I hate to say I really do miss him... a lot but my heart still is hurting _

_So i'm going about my life till I know it's safe to see him,_

_After all... I am pregnant but I don't know if I have the heart to tell him when I found_

_Out he had been talking drugs and that was the course of him hurting me._

_But still I now I should run back in his arms and say 'its ok I believe you and I understand'_

_But ... I just can't no anymore not ever... at less I don't think... maybe._

_I don't know i Guess I'll Just go where the wind takes me I guess... so goodbye..._

_Gaara, it time to let go_

The hardest part of this is, letting go.

**Finish this story and the only story I have complete so far, anyway it may be confusing to you so just let me know and I'll try and fix it**

**Maybe... hahaha loll anyway don't forget R/R THX ;)**


End file.
